ZELGADIS! Search for the Amulet of Accommodation
by Bruce
Summary: Zelgadis is pointed towards a strange cure for his Chimeric curse... but what will he find on the way? High rating for scenes in upcoming chapter.
1. Reunions

This is a work of Fan-fiction, based on the Anime Series, Slayers. The characters mentioned herein, with the exception of Alana Brightstone, are not mine, and are the property of their respective creators/publishers etc. You know the drill. I'm broke, don't sue me.  
AND NOW!~  
ZELGADIS! The search for the Amulet of Accommodation  
Writen by mshearon@hotmail.com  
Zelgadis sighed as he sat back in his chair at the small café in Seirune. Lina and Gourry had set off on their own about a week ago, looking for more treasure to hoard, more bandits to fry, and bigger and better spells. In other words, their usual quest. Amelia had wanted to tag along, but Phil had left explicit orders that Amelia was NOT to leave the palace while he was away on a diplomatic mission. He wanted to come home to his little girl, instead of the other way around. Zelgadis was enjoying a cup of coffee, while thinking over the things he had read yesterday in the Library, seeing if any would give him a lead as to a cure for his Chimerical curse. Nothing so far, but his sharp mind would find a lead sooner or later... Preferably sooner, but he'd settle for later at the moment. He just wanted to finish his coffee without paying attention to the stares his face got, and the hushed whispers about him.   
  
Seirune had grown accustomed to, and even accepted, the Chimera, seeing as how he'd done so much for their royal Family. That didn't mean he wasn't still the topic of the occasional hushed conversation. Mainly having to do with his much rumored involvement with Amelia Wil Tesla Seirune, Future Crown Princess of Seirune. Zelgadis just grumbled silently as he heard a young girl ask of her boyfriend, "Hey, Look, isn't that Zelgadis, Princess Amelia's Boyfriend?" Zelgadis did NOT want that kind of relationship with Amelia. She was a powerful White Sorceress, and also skilled at Shamanism, but that's about as far as his respect for her went. And Zelgadis, for some reason, suspected that Amelia had started those rumors about them. If only she knew how much he despised rumors and gossip...  
  
"MR. ZEEEELGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIS!!!" echoed a high pitched voice. And there was only 1 person in the world it could belong to.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, and set down his cup of coffee. . o O (So much for a quiet cup of coffee.) "Hello, Amelia..." as the short princess ran up to his table, and put her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Zelgadis rolled his visible eye as she tried as hard as she could to tell him what she had thought was so urgent.  
  
"I *pant pant* I *pant pant* I found *pant wheeze gasp thud*" as she collapsed onto the tabletop exhausted. Zelgadis waited to find out what exactly it was she had found... Although it looked like it would be a while before she would be able to tell him. He ordered another pot of coffee for while he was waiting.  
*=~Elsewhere~=*  
A cloaked figure ran her hand over the text in the open book in the Library of Seirune. Could it be? A chance for her to return to normal? The words spoke of an amulet that was created for a pair of lovers who had been envied by an evil sorcerer, and had cursed them with a powerful Transformation spell. A powerful white Mage had crafted an amulet that took their feelings of love, and channeled them into a powerful magic spell, that broke their curses, and let them be human again for a night and a day.   
She had to go and prepare... It was there... Her chance to Finally be reunited with her long lost love...  
******  
On his way to the Library with Amelia, Zelgadis Sneezed.  
******  
She spoke his name into the air... She HAD to find him... She had loved him for so long... and now she had hope to be with him again. She ran out the door, to find her inn. She hoped the wind wouldn't blow down her hood while she ran down the streets... The last thing she needed was for someone to point out her disfigurement in the middle of town.  
  
In her rush to adjust her mask, she neglected to notice the pair coming in through the door... She ran into the taller of the pair, whom, when she thought about it later, would look very familiar... but that would be later. Right now, she just wanted to get out of the public eye.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis was more than a little surprised. He had felt that bump a little more than normal... And something... familiar... about that cloaked woman who had bumped into him leaving the Library. Something about her eyes... He quickly put it out of his mind as he chose to ignore her mutterings as she ran off. In quite a hurry... He quickly scanned the room to see if anything was different about it... In Seirune, attempts on the royal family's lives were almost as commonplace as the Bi-weekly market. He felt no magical buildup, no scent of anything burning... Everything was fine... but he didn't have time to do a more thorough search... he was promptly dragged over to a table with an open book, which was then thrust in his face.  
  
"See? SEE!? It's there! A way for your curse to be BROKEN! At least for a day.. but it's a start!" Amelia's enthusiasm was only offset by her not quite so well hidden crush on him. And here, in front of his face, was a temporary remedy that relied on love as the source of it's power...   
  
"So you're saying... That you want me to go find this amulet... And bring it back here to you?" Zel knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"YES! Mr. Zelgadis! DO IT FOR JUSTICE! The Burning Love of Justice that dwells in our hearts will be MORE than enough to work this amulet's magic! But... you'll have to go alone... My Daddy said for me not to leave the palace while he's away."  
If there was one thing about this lead that Zel liked, it was No Amelia. No starry eyed Justice-freak following him around, making speeches all the time... This was actually just what he was waiting for. That which would point his path out of Seirune.   
  
"I'll go find it... But only because it may undo my curse. It has nothing to do with your endless pursuit of 'Justice.'" He said as he turned and headed for his room. He tried not to Notice Amelia dancing for joy in the middle of the Library.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
The Girl in the cloak had finished packing her few meager belongings, and had paid her tab at the counter.   
  
"Miss Brightstone?" called the man at the desk. She turned around, looking at him through one of her Jade Green eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked in a tone that told she was not to be trifled with.  
  
"Y-you paid me too much... it was 20 silver... you gave me 10 gold pieces..." in a voice that showed his fear.  
  
"Keep it. I have no use for it," As she left the building.   
  
How DARE he use her name in public like that. Of course, he didn't KNOW she was being pursued... it was an honest mistake. She sighed harshly. There was that forgiving nature of hers... Why the hell did she have to have been a Shrine maiden before? Her mind wandered back to those long gone days...  
  
******  
  
A young boy, no older than 10, was out in the main courtyard, in front of Rezo's temple, practiceing with a wooden sword with a much older man. He was wearing a pair of loose pants, his favorite boots, and a simple piece of leather armor on his chest. The older man was deflecting the sword swings while laughing a little.  
  
"Come, Come, Zelgadis! You must train harder! You know Lord Rezo wants you strong!"  
  
"He's not the only one, Rodimus! I WILL be strong! I WILL be the best!" his words were punctuated by sword swings, which showed Much skill and prowess for one so young. His skill with a blade was already unmatched in the small town where Rezo was currently staying. But that wasn't enough... He had to be the best in the WORLD! His magic skills left something to be desired, though. In fact, he was still struggling with a simple light spell while others were being taught to cast fireballs. This only spurred Zelgadis to try harder. But he just couldn't open himself up to the magic. So, he redoubled his efforts with the sword. He was about to strike a winning blow on his teacher, when a young girl cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem... Uhm... excuse me... Is... this the temple where Lord Rezo is teaching?" she nervously brushed back one of her light brown locks of hair as she stood there uncomfortably. She was wearing a small dress well suited to traveling. Her feet were covered by a pair of simple leather boots. They were well worn, but not ragged...  
  
Zelgadis couldn't answer... his mouth was otherwise occupied, hanging open at the vision of beauty that stood before him. Despite the fact that she was no older than he was, he knew he had never seen anyone lovelier... when he COULD speak... he wished he couldn't.  
  
"Um.. uh... yeah... I think..." He thought? he'd lived there for a year now... But his mind wouldn't let him say anything more... it was still struggling with the concept of breathing after getting over the shock of seeing her.  
  
Rodimus, however, was in no such state of shock. "Yes, my dear. Are you the new shrine maiden come to learn from him?"  
  
"Yes, Sir... My name is Alana Brightstone. I've come to study white magic from the greatest priest of our day..." she said in a manner that suggested she had rehearsed that line quite often in her travels.  
  
"Please, Dispense with the formalities..." Said Rodimus as he chuckled, "I'm Rodimus, A swordsman under the employ of Lord Rezo... this is his Great Grandson, Zelgadis Greywars.... Say hello, Zelgadis."  
  
"H-hi...." With all the bravery he could muster.  
  
"The person you wish to speak to is Lady Eris, inside. She will show you around, and introduce you to Lord Rezo, when he isn't otherwise occupied." Said Rodimus, attempting to make up for Zelgadis' Brilliant Social Skills.  
  
Alana beamed as she bowed to them both, "An honor and a privilege to meet you both. I look forward to speaking with you again. Goodbye." As she walked off into the temple.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" said Rodimus as he leaned over and whispered into Zelgadis' ear. Zelgadis then scored the winning blow he had been stopped from delivering.  
  
******  
  
Zelgadis smiled a bit as he recalled those old days. It had been 5 years since Rodimus had declared Zelgadis capable of holding his own with a master swordsman. Zelgadis had been very proud back then, but mostly because Alana had been there to cheer for him when he was presented with his sword.p  
A sound off to his right snapped him back to attention.   
  
He was being followed... by someone who was no slouch at it.  
  
******  
  
Alana had been walking down the road slowly, remembering her days at Rezo's temple in that small town. That is, until a twig snapping far down the road caught her attention. Someone was coming up from behind. Walking, but making good speed. She jumped into the forest the trail wound through. Her feet made very little sound as she crept forward, trying to make progress, but still trying to remain hidden.  
  
She looked over to the road sometime later, and spotted him... the man who had been following her. He was dressed in an off-white traveling cloak, with matching clothes underneath. He almost looked like some sort of traveling priest or monk. Alana knew what that meant... traveling priests always carried a tribute of sorts to their destination... There was her meal next town she saw. The only reason she'd paid so much at the last Inn was because that was the only money she picked off the last priest she robbed, and she wanted nothing on her that could Identify her for the crime.  
  
A thin smile spread across her lips under the mask she wore. Her dagger was instantly free of its sheath with a small pop. She sprang at him, intending to knock him senseless with the flat of her blade... Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.  
  
******  
  
Zelgadis had known the thief was going to attack. The rustle of the bushes beside him had ceased, and the pop of a sheath being undone... A quick-draw sheath, meant for weapons to be freed quickly, because it was open along the sides, instead of at the top only. He decided to give the thief some time to be surprised, so he let the blade smack against the side of his head. The loud SNAP of steel told him just what he imagined would happen. He chuckled softly, "Lose something?"  
  
The response he got nearly knocked the wind from him... And not from physical force.  
  
"Z... Zelgadis?"  
  
******  
  
Alana leapt out and smashed the flat of her blade against his head. She expected him to drop like a sack of rocks... instead, it felt as if she had struck one. She apparently had hit harder than she had intended, because her blade snapped off at the hilt.  
  
His head never even moved.  
  
She landed, holding her throbbing arm... Gods that hurt! But all that was forgotten when the voice that came from her target called forth all sorts of ancient memories...  
  
A chuckle, then the words... "Lose something?" Oh, Holy Cephied... It's him! It has to be. No other voice sounded like his... She remembered it vividly. She turned slowly, "Z.... Zelgadis?" please, Cephied, let me be wrong... Don't tell me I attacked my beloved...  
  
She saw him stiffen... She was right... it was him...  
  
***Long Ago***  
  
Alana, at 12 years old, was running frantically through the gardens trying to catch her hat that was being blown by the wind. It was a present form her mother, and she desperately didn't want it ruined. It was just about to fall into the creek with Alana, tired and out of breath on the side.  
  
When suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, a boy her own age sprang from under the water in the creek, snagging her hat with the end of his sheathed sword. She tried not to shriek with shock at his sudden appearance, but she failed. Zelgadis shook the water off his hair, holding the hat up high to keep it from getting wet.  
  
Alana should have known he'd be here. He often came down to the creek, lately, trying to get a better feel for water by completely immersing himself for long periods of time, in hopes to help his shamanist lessons. It hadn't worked at all, but he still tried. None of this was going through Alana's mind at the moment. She was too busy gawking at his body. He was already the most handsome boy she knew. Puberty was being inordinately kind to him, in that he hadn't had a single blemish, or much of a voice crack. But now, he looked like some sort of God to her. He was only wearing a pair of pants that were clinging to his already well toned legs, and water was dripping off his upper body in the most delightful way as Zel waded up to her, holding her hat to her with a small chuckle, and said to her...  
  
"Lose something?"  
  
***Now***  
  
Zelgadis turned on the thief, who was standing nearby, with a look of shock in her eyes. Her Jade Green eyes that Zelgadis instantly recognized. She wore Almost as much covering as he did... but he could see the fur around her eyes, and the tail lashing under her cloak... but that voice... It couldn't be her... Could it? "Who... Who are you? And how do you know me?" whatever other questions he was going to ask her died on his lips as she pulled down her mask... revealing a face that could belong to none other than...  
  
"Alana?"  
  
But she had changed... No longer was she the girl from his past... now... She was a beast-girl... Apparently infused with a leopard. How had this happened? When? Why? And hundreds of other questions ran through his head as she lowered her hood, Her beautiful hair falling down from her head in silken waves. The questions stopped... when Zel made a realization.  
  
She was even more exotic and beautiful than when she disappeared. Her head was crowned by a pair of delicate cat's ears, surrounded by a long, flowing mane of Brownish hair. The color traveled down onto her face in the form of short, course looking fur. The fur was covered with black spots... in nearly identical positions to his stones. Around her mouth, and down her neck, it faded into a more human type coloration. Zel found himself looking down her body, taking in every visible inch. Around her shoulders hung a long purple cape, with a black strip along the hem of it. She was also clothed in a yellow tunic, that hugged her Very feminine figure in all the right places. It was tied at her thin waist by a simple strip of black cloth. Her shapely hips and legs were covered by a pair of black leggings, with a hole at the top for her tail, a long, sinuous tail with spots all down its length, and a cap of black at the tip. Her feet were shod with a pair of light brown leather boots. He could hardly breathe. She was just... so beautiful to him... Now, more than ever.   
  
He was so engrossed by her beauty, that he never noticed her stepping closer, until she pulled down his mask. The light gasp that escaped her lips told him exactly what he had feared... {Good God... She thinks I'm hideous...} but he couldn't pull himself away as her slender fingers started lightly running along his face. He was too shocked to move... he could feel her... he could actually feel her touching him... "Alana..."  
  
"Zelgadis..."  
  
They both finished at the same time, "What happened?"  
  
***Long ago***  
  
Zelgadis and Alana, both at 15, sat on the steps of the temple smiling at each other. They had been friends for 5 years now, and with the upcoming celebration, Zelgadis was almost ready to take it to the next step. It was the eve of the New year, and he had asked her to meet her at midnight. When the new year was announced, he planned to take the biggest chance he'd ever taken in his life... and kiss her. It was widely rumored around the village that they were already lovers. The rumors weren't true, but Zel wished they were. But tonight, he'd find out how Alana felt.  
  
Zelgadis was about to make his move, when the ringing of chimes snapped both their attentions to the figure who had walked up without warning up until then.  
  
"Alana... come with me please." Came Rezo's voice. She got up and walked with him, knowing better to refuse her master. They both walked out of Zel's sight, disappearing into a thick grove of trees. The bright light and explosion snapped Zel's attention towards the grove, and he was on his feet, at a dead run. {Damn it, Why did I have to leave my sword in my room!?} He found Rezo, on his knees, clothes smoking and charred...  
  
"A... A monster... came out of nowhere... and grabbed Alana... and tried to kill me... It's kidnapped her..." Rezo couldn't say any more.. he lapsed into unconsciousness. Zelgadis vowed, then and there... He would now become the most powerful sorcerer in the world... And now... He had a reason. To save... the girl he loved.  
  
******  
  
Alana followed Rezo into the grove of trees, a tad curious as to why he was doing so. Then he spoke... and his words struck Alana like a blow to the stomach.  
  
"Alana... You cannot stay here any longer..."  
  
"What? M-master Rezo, Why?"  
  
"Because... I have plans for Zelgadis... And you do not factor into them... So, I will remove you."  
  
What? What was going on!? This man is supposed to be one of the holiest, wisest man of the age, and he was saying she was to be... 'removed?'  
  
"But I can't kill you... That wouldn't help me at all... I must... use you to my advantage..." at which time his body was covered by a red glow. A bright beam fired from his staff and enveloped her body. The pain was unimaginable, burning her to her very essence. She felt as if her bones were all breaking and resetting in new ways, complete with a new limb forming... a tail? She had a tail? What was happening!?  
  
The pain at last faded. She looked up... and saw a mirror right in front of her face, showing her the monstrosity she had become... How.. how could Zelgadis... ever love... an animal? She ran... She didn't know where... she couldn't stay there... the thoughts of Zelgadis tossing her aside... she couldn't bear the possibility... so... she ran away. Never to return to him.  
  
Rezo, back in the small clearing... made it a larger clearing, by detonating a large fireball on the ground right in front of him. His defenses saved him as much as he willed them... he had to make this believable for Zelgadis... And there he was, right on time... so predictable.  
  
***Now***  
  
"So... Rezo did this to you, as well..." Zelgadis said as he tried not to lean into her hand, as it stroked over his cheek.  
  
"Rezo... did this to keep us apart? Why?"  
  
"He wanted me to find the Philosopher's stone for him. I guess he figured that I would accept his offer more if... I had a reason to become more powerful..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to go into the rest of the story.  
  
"Dear Gods, Zelgadis... you... did this... to become... strong enough to save me?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded, unable to speak... yet another reason to hate Rezo. But he couldn't feel any right now... all there was... was Alana... staring into his eyes... touching his face...  
  
And then... she was kissing him.  
  
And That was apparently Fate's cue to drop Lina Inverse on the scene, because she just walked around the curve of the trail to see Zelgadis wrapped in a passionate embrace... with a beast-girl...  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all I have, but it's not NEARLY over. Don't you want to know the rest? If so, PLEASE email me, and tell me so ! Let me know if this story is worth continueing!  
Mshearon@hotmail.com  



	2. The Trip Begins

Okay, people, here's part two

Okay, people, here's part two. I wanted to tell you I am one of those people with a Zel/Lina Bias. I will be seriously hinting at some attraction between Lina and Zelgadis, and if you don't like it, you've been warned. Who else could make this little story interesting? AMELIA? I bloody well doubt it. ANYWAY, Here's my story, hope you like it.  
On with CHAPTER 2, of ZELGADIS! And the Search for the Amulet of Accomodation!  


Alana's mind was reeling. Everything was happening so quickly. After so long, there was the man she had devoted the previous 3 years of her life to finding.He was in her arms, and she was kissing him. And more importantly, he was returning her kiss.She couldn't have imagined a more perfect day. Her mind and heart were racing. This was the man she loved.. and maybe… He loved her too. This was too good to be true.  
"ZEL! Yahooooo-oooh My God, ZEL!?" came a woman's voice from a little ways down the road. Alana jerked her head around, blushing all the way through to her fur. She could feel the heat rising from his blush even at this distance. She looked over at him… she was slightly surprised he didn't turn purple when he blushed, instead of the bright red he currently was.   
"L-Lina… What are you doing here? And Where's Gourry?" Zelgadis stammered… Who was this Lina, and who was she to Zelgadis?  
"FORGET GOURRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?". Her proximity to Zelgadis turned Alana's embarrassment SWIFTLY into a slight pang of Jealousy.   
"Zelgadis… Who is this girl?" she asked, tugging on his cape a little to get his attention.  
"Lina Inverse… This is Alana Brightstone… we… were close, when we were growing up…"  
"Oh, I can SEE you're close…" Is what Lina was about to say, but She didn't get much past 'Oh'… Alana's scream cut her off. She dived behind Zelgadis, babbling incoherently…  
"LINA INVERSE?!?!?! THE LINA INVERSE!???! THE DRAGON SPOOKER, AND ENEMY OF ALL WHO LIVE???! HELP ME, ZELGADIS, PLEASE, DO SOMETHING DON'T LET HER GET ME, I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!"  
Lina and Zelgadis were both in the process of sweatdropping at all this. "Umm… Alana… I'd really advise youto stop saying those things… It's alright. Lina is a friend of mine… She's saved my life quite a few times." He continued for some time to pry the cowering girl off of him. "She's not going to hurt you…"  
"Not if she doesn't say those things about me again…" came Lina's voice with the edge that meant that someone was inches away from a fireball.  
He finally managed to get Alana calmed down, and back to acting like a human. Lina was slowly recovering from her anger as well, and just shrugged it off with a, "Hey, It's no big deal. People hear a lot of things… Most of them aren't true anyway."   
This earned a questioning glance from Zelgadis, which was answered with a glare from Lina. How could Zelgadis know someone… Like Lina Inverse? She was crude, angry, and didn't seem like Zelgadis' type at all… Alana's train of thought was derailed when Zelgadis asked her, "Back to my question… Where's Gourry?"  
"He had a Family Reunion back in Testabourne… I decided I'd meet up with him later. I mean, ONE Gourry's bad enough… but his whole Family?!" Lina shuddered at some thought, and Zelgadis nodded sagely. Alana didn't know of this Gourry person, but he must be something to make even Lina Inverse shudder.  
"So Zel… THIS is why you kept wanting to go out on your own, huh? Why didn't you TELL us you had a Girlfriend?" Lina's grin was predatory, and her face VERY close to Zelgadis'. It was almost like she was enjoying putting him off balance, and making him uncomfortable.  
{Girlfriend? Me?} thought Alana, as she blushed again.   
"I-it's not like that… not at all… We only just met a few minutes ago…" Why was Zelgadis so nervous?  
"Oh Really… You certainly are a fast mover, then Zel, huh, huh?" Alana did NOT like the malicious grin on that girl's face… what was she, Mazouku?  
"What business is it of yours? My personal life is my business," he said, pulling his hood up.{He's on the defensive…} thought Alana. {What is their relationship?What are they to each other?It can't be simple friendship… He wouldn't be reacting like this otherwise. Does Zelgadis… have feelings for her?}  
"True enough… SO, Where are you two going? Having a little romantic rendezvous in Seirune?"  
"No… The opposite direction.I was following a lead on a cure… The Temple of Asulia is said to contain an amulet that can undo very powerful transformation curses… I'm not wild about the source of power for it, but I'll do anything…" his further explanation was cut off by Lina's excited yell.  
"Asulia!? NO WAY! I'm heading there too! It's time for the Annual Seafood Festival! I wouldn't miss that for the WORLD!" The girl likes seafood that much?  
"I… I'm going there for the same reason as Zelgadis… I was looking for the cure as well…"Alana timidly added. She had been like this around people since she had been a small child… very shy, and withdrawn. But as long as everyone was stating their business, she figured she should just volunteer the information, before they pried her for it.She hated people prying her for information. She wanted people to know her on her own terms… She was still slightly in shock over kissing Zelgadis, despite the fact that it had been her dream to do so for quite a while. The moment had just taken her, and she acted before her mind had a chance to intervene.  
"Let's go." Zel said curtly, and moved along the path. The girls blinked a minute between each other, then hurried to catch up. It was amazing how much Zelgadis had changed… but then again, Alana wasn't the same girl anymore. She remembered showing a bit of that coldness, herself. It was that moment that Alana promised herself to never do that again.  
Unbeknownst to them all… a small creature sat, watching the events transpiring with an evil glint in it's eye, and a magical glint on the gem on its forehead. It waited until even the ever watchful Chimera was far away and then took off, to follow them.  
=====================  
Meanwhile, in Asulia, a man sat in a dark room, watching a crystal ball, and listening to the conversations of two chimeras, and an infamous Sorceress.  
"Lina inverse… AND Alana… both coming to me… How… Delightful… I wonder when they will discover her little secret… and The Second Chimera… Rezo's work certainly is impressive… Together… they would make me invincible…"  
An evil chuckle echoed throughout the chamber.   
"Watcher! Keep them in your sights, but stay out of theirs!" a chirp echoed from the direction of the crystal ball. His personal spying chimera was just what he needed to keep his little prize in his sights… oh yes… she would come back to him.  
****  
Alana and Lina had fallen behind Zel's relentless pace quite some time ago, and had taken to acquainting themselves to pass the time… Actually Lina had started this, to bring Alana out of her shell. Nothing Lina hated more than a quiet Journey, so she began asking questions of the shy beast-girl.  
"So, you knew Zel when you were kids, right?"  
"Yes." Shy blush, obvious from her voice, since she had mimicked Zel by pulling up her hood.  
"I take it you two were pretty close, Right.. .So what was he like as a kid? Was he always this cold?"  
"Oh no… when we were studying under Lord Rezo, he was a very determined boy, but he was also very outgoing, and happy…He loved to sing, and dance… after every festival, he had to rest for two days. His feet were so tired, because every girl wanted to dance with him." She said with a giggle. {Oooh,} Lina thought. {She LIKES him… that's why she wants a cure…}  
"That popular, huh?" Lina asked, still getting over the mental image of a gregarious, dancing Zel.  
"That handsome… All the girls within walking distance were in love with him… They couldn't wait for the next festival, to have an excuse to keep him that close." Again, that giggle. Lina was starting to think this girl might be even more smitten with Zel than Amelia…  
"Sounds like you were one of 'em, right?" Lina nudged Alana lightly on the arm.  
"Of course… We were… best friends. I was trying to convince him to join the priesthood, so we'd have more time together… especially… alone… together…" this time, instead of a giggle, she gained a certain dreamy tone to her voice, as if this was a fantasy she had had for quite some time.  
"So what happened?"  
"I was turned into this… Rezo chanted some kind of strange summoning spell, and then… Well, look at me… I guess this is what happens when you summon a creature to a spot where another being is standing… I saw my fur, my spots… I… couldn't face Zelgadis like this… I didn't want to see the disgust on his face when he saw the creature I'd become… so… I ran away…" The girl's voice was quiet now… and there were tears in her eyes, "Oh, Ciephied, it's all my fault… If only I'd shown Zelgadis what I'd become… he wouldn't have… wouldn't have… let Rezo do that to him!"  
"What?!" Lina jumped at that…She needed to know more about this.  
"Rezo told Zelgadis that a mozouku had taken me… That's why he wanted to be stronger… to… save me…"   
Wow… Lina had never known Zelgadis had such a romantic side… he'd wanted all that power… to find Alana. "He never told me that…"  
"Zel never was the type to tell others about his feelings, or his reasons for doing things, either. He would usually smile, and just play it off, and deal with it himself. At the festivals he could forget about Rezo's harsh criticisms, and his failures in magic… he could be normal, like everyone else, for a change."  
"Now, he just plays it off, telling us it's none of our business.Zel's not exactly what you'd call cheerful." Lina said. If this girl was this head over heels for Zel, she needed to know what he was like now…  
"I figured… That's why he's so far ahead of us. That's another thing that's still the same… Zelgadis was Always determined to reach his goals quickly, no matter how much he had to sacrifice to do so."  
"Yeah, that's pretty much the same now." Lina commented, putting her hands behind her head, and stretching.  
At that moment Lina glanced forward towards Zel… Make that, where Zel had been. Lina blinked, and looked around frantically, "Hey! Where's Zel!?" Alana snapped out of her daydreams about the past andalso looked around.  
"I don't know… he was there a second ago…"   
"Ahem." Came a familiar voice from behind them. Despite it's familiarity, it made both girls yelp and scream. They spun around and almost screamed again when they saw what Zelgadis(who was the one behind them) was holding.  
It was a hideous bat-like creature, with a large crystal gem embedded in its forehead. It had one of Zelgadis' knives embedded in its chest, near its neck. The thing was obviously dead now…   
"Just so you know, ladies… We were being followed. Any idea why? I detected a spell in the gem. Probably a puppet type spell, so the user could use it to spy on us. Any ideas who it is this time?"  
===========================  
The man in Asulia cursed at the glowing crystal ball in front of him. "How!? HOW!? HOOOOW!?!!? How did he know it was there! Rezo's notes said NOTHING about his hearing being that good! I will have them… Yes… I will have them all…"  
A door opened behind him, "You sent for me, Lord Jarod?"  
"I have a request for you, my dear friend… On the road here is a man and two women. " calling up one of the last images that the watcher had showed him.A gasp sounded from the person behind Jarod. "You recognize any of them?"  
"H-He's the bastard that turned on Lord Rezo! And that's the little witch that helped him! Lina Inverse!"  
"Ah… I see… Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to go and… retrieve them for me… But one thing… I want them Alive…"  
"Yes, Lord Jarod… I will do my best."  
The door shut, as the servant ran out to do his new master's bidding. Jarod grinned in his darkened room, and gestured to the crystal… it turned a little, and showed a view from another watcher chimera. "Watcher! Follow him. Make sure he does not disobey!"  
A shriek of acknowledgement, and Jarod settled himself down to look through the eyes of his faithful puppet.  
===========================  
"This Time? You mean things like this happen often?" Alana looked back and forth between Zel and Lina as they covered the thing in dirt, to keep some passersby from seeing it and panicking.Not that Alana wasn'tclose to doing that herself… That thing… had been FOLLOWING THEM.And Zel and Lina didn't seem to mind.  
"Not really. But it wouldn't be the first time one of us had been followed. Not by something like this… but still…"   
Alana was shivering… the thought that creatures like this were treated as commonplace to Zel and Lina scared her. But she was even more unnerved by her memories. This thing seemed terribly familiar.  
  
  
Well, there you go. Alana, and Jarod…. What's the connection? And who was that other person? We'll just have to find out now, won't we? Stay tuned… Next chapter should be out… As soon as Inspiration lets me write! I only have twenty things going on at once… .o  



End file.
